Transcendence
Transcendence is a mechanic added in .00 It is unlocked after obtaining 10,000 Ragnarok Points (RP). Each transcendence unlocks new Talent+, grants you 1 Transcendence Point (TP) and Supremium Tokens, but resets everything apart from donated money, Statues, TP and Supremium Tokens. Currently it is not possible to transcend more than 6 times. Ragnarok Point requirements for the first six levels are 12,000, 24,000, 36,000, 84,000 and 120,000. Ragnarok points reset on transcendence too, so going over the target is not currently useful. Transcendence Points After each transcendence 1TP is awarded. They can be spent on permanent skill improvements. TP can be redistributed after each transcendence or by paying 20% of your current Ragnarok Points once you're above 10,000 RP. Additionaly, each TP increases RP gain by 50% of the base income (stacks additively). Gaflando * Arcane Power: Effect increased by 1% (additive) per level * Foresight: 'Reduce Hermit EXP requirement by 1% (multiplicative) per level * '''Scrolls of knowledge: '''Applies on casting any spell instead of only on study * '''Hermit focus: '''Gain +0.1s of focus when casting a spell * '''Ethereal Wisdom: '+15% (multiplicative) spellpower and mana cost every 10 levels * 'Multi meteor: '''Phantom cast has a 40% chance to instantly jump to meteor * '''Spell mastery: '''Mastery increase period reduced from 1000 to 600 mana * '''Soul siphon: '''Siphon at 20% rate from goblins who are not resting * '''Cursor mitosis: '+2% (additive) gobcursor duration per level * 'Phantom cast: '''Phantoms combine to cast a single spell additionaly, 1.1x spellpower per phantom * '''Ancient lore: '+3 Spellpower per level for each talent set unlocked * '''Soul stomp: '''Soul Stomp grants +1% (additive) stomping power per remaning stamina * '''Ascendant wizardry: '''Ascendancy charge time reduced by 2 minutes * '''Potion master: '''Potions have 50% more splash radius * '''Moon ritual: '''Moon Ritual applies at double power during the day '''Goblins * Strength: +2% (additive) Stomping Power per level * Critical Stomp: '+1% chance per level to double stomp power * '''Resting: '''Goblins gain 1% of total stamina as stamina recovery * '''Goblin Focus: '''Gain +0.1s of focus when a goblin stomps * '''Super Critical Stomp: '''Super crits are lucky (checks twice and succeeds if either check succeeds. * '''Brain Boost: '''Stomp EXP increased by 5% (additive) per goblin you have * '''Goblin Sacrifice: '+5% (additive) effect per level * '''Radical Stomp: '''80% reduced Radical chance, 10x stomping power while Radical * '''Spirit Goblin: '''Grants 2 Spirit Goblins per level * '''Moneybags:+10% (multiplicative) Stomping Power per Talent unlocked * '''Goblin Maturity: '''Maturity bonus increases by 5% (additive) per day played * '''Helpful Carl: '''2% of bonus is applied to non-carls * '''Joke Upgrade: '''Transcendent Joke Upgrade does NOTHING! LOL! * '''Spooky Bears: '''Bears generate 5 rage stacks automatically every second * '''Shout Master: '''Taskmaster shout chance is doubled Talents+ Transcendence unlocks a new set of talents. Those talents, similarly to normal Talents, can be redistributed after every Ragnarok. There is space for 12 distinct sets of T+, but only 6 are currently implemented. *Bingo Bonus grants a bonus based on the lowest skill level in each row or column of your Hermit/Goblin skills Category:Transcendence